<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come here often? by TheWeirdDane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989609">Come here often?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane'>TheWeirdDane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fucking [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Mentor/Protégé, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Shepard is the protégé of Nihlus Kryik, the famous and most decorated Spectre in the Citadel's service. Consider her surprise when he gives her an offer she could easily refuse - but she doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nihlus Kryik/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fucking [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come here often?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Consider this a hesitant first chapter of more Fem!Shep / Nihlus Kryik stuff? I have no idea, but I love them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A Spectre and a Spectre candidate walk into a movie theater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounds like the start of a bad joke, but nonetheless, that was exactly what happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus Kryik, one of the most decorated Spectres of the Citadel Council. A turian with red hide and white clan markings and piercingly green eyes, he was strikingly handsome and turned heads wherever he went. He walked with a raised head and confidence in his steps without being an arrogant asshole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane Shepard, a Spectre candidate and commander of the Normandy starship. Taken under Nihlus’ metaphorical wings for mentoring, she showed potential and had quickly earned his respect. A human, she had flaming red hair and green eyes, and her cheeks and nose were covered in small freckles. Nothing she was self-conscious about - she knew that her values lay in much more than her looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they had completed a vast array of missions. Some of them had demanded the lives of those they were supposed to save. Those always hit Shepard the hardest. She knew that it was impossible to save everyone at all times, but she would by far prefer that hostages and other innocent people didn’t lose their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they went into the movie theater, ready to kick back and relax for a few hours. They had worked hard in the last couple of weeks, and this was their reward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cinema’s seats steadily got filled, and it didn’t take long before darkness and silence settled over the audience, and the movie began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been advertised as the action movie of the century, and while Shepard had been skeptical in the beginning, she had to admit that it was pretty decent halfway through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to comment on the main characters’ use of weapons, but Nihlus was faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty pathetic, the way they’re practically dragging the rifles across the ground,” he whispered and nodded towards the giant screen, as if there was any doubt as to what he meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard nodded and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, what, they couldn’t afford a few weeks to get them in proper shape?” he continued, and Shepard turned her head to look at him, just in time to see him roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time is credits, Nihlus,” she pointed out. He scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have directed this movie better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard snickered and focused on the screen again. “Sure you could. You barely know how to turn on a camera.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep, rumbling, and quiet laughter escaped Nihlus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might not know my way around useless electronics, but I do know my way around the important things, namely females of pretty much every species.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Shepard snorted and glanced at him, finding that he looked at her. “I can’t imagine you being a hit with the ladies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?” he challenged, earning him an annoyed, “Shhh!” from some of the audience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should take that discussion later,” she said and nodded towards the screen. “I actually kinda like this movie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just afraid of losing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so, tough guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The movie, of course, ended with a cliffhanger, and Nihlus groaned loudly as everybody got up from their seats and the lights got turned back on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why must </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> movie end with a cliffhanger?” he grumbled but remained in his seat, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t move for the people who had to get by him, making them jump over his legs and curse him out in their own language. When they got a better look at him, though, they quickly apologized in a language he would understand, and then they were on their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otherwise they won’t earn as many credits, Nihlus. Pure capitalism,” Shepard shrugged and got up from her seat, but Nihlus still didn’t move. Shepard arched an eyebrow as she looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> expect </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to jump over </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try,” he grinned and stretched his long body. Shepard couldn’t help but ogle him, thinking herself slick, and he clearly noticed. “See something you like, Shepard?” It did register with her how he lowered his voice, just a bit. Enough to lure in other ladies, probably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not on you I don’t,” she laughed, and he rolled his eyes before standing up in front of her. She became acutely aware of how much taller than her he was, and it made something warm curl in the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you need glasses, then,” he purred and took a step closer to her, slyly moving a leg between hers. She raised her eyebrow higher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your attempts at seduction are, honestly, pitiful. With all due respect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she added, making sure to sound as contemptuous as possible. Nihlus laughed and pushed her down in her seat where he straddled her and leaned against her so she had to push herself back against the back of the seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nihlus, what the fuck?” she asked and was about to laugh when he put a finger against her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t like to play games. Neither do I. You get straight to the point, no matter what. I admire that. And, come on, let’s be honest, I’ve had reports of how you stare at me when we’re on missions. Matches don’t get better than this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Shepard did indeed stare at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows this?” she then asked with a small voice, and the millisecond she saw his mandibles flare, she knew it had been a trap. And she had blindly walked into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, Kryik,” she groaned and put her hands over her face, laughing through the mortifying ordeal of having to live with how she had just outed herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus was simply grinning from mandible to mandible, and it took her a few seconds to realize that there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his grin than just pure glee. She squinted up at him and decided to play a little game. It might be she didn’t like to play games, but if he could play dirty, so could she. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands came down to settle on his hips, and then lower, to his thighs, and the grin was quickly wiped off his face. It was instead replaced with confusion when she leaned up to press her lips to his shoulder through his fancy clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shepard?” he said, sounding unsure, and it was the first time Shepard had ever heard him being unsure. Normally, he was so sure of himself and the decisions he took. She couldn’t remember anyone having persuaded him into doing something else than what he was planning. Ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was gorgeous on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” she merely hummed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ever so slowly, slid her hands up and down his thighs, eliciting a soft sigh from her mentor. “What is it, Nihlus?” she asked and looked up at him through her lashes, and was eternally grateful that there were no one in the movie theater anymore. It was, however, only a matter of time before the next wave of audience would enter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breath left him in a shaky exhale, and he grabbed Shepard’s hands and, seemingly unsure what to do with them, decided to push them down by her sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you know your way around females of pretty much every species, huh?” she teased and mouthed at his neck, nibbling lightly at the thick hide. “Do you want to make that a competition? Because I have experimented with my fair share of aliens.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And turians?” he breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turians are my favourite,” she grinned and lifted her hands to grab his face to tilt it her way, and kissed him firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The response was immediate - he sagged against her, and his hands flew into her hair, grabbing it tightly and making Shepard moan. His body pressed firmly against her, and when he growled at her to spread her legs, Shepard almost obeyed; however, a streak of playful disobedience came over her, and she instead closed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nihlus growled again, she simply chuckled, but the chuckle was twisted into a sharp gasp when her mentor sank his teeth into her lower lip and looked straight at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an order, soldier,” he rumbled and let her lip go while observing her, clearly expecting her to parry orders this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to call you ‘sir’ while we’re at it?” she snorted and kept her legs closed. An ominous grin appeared on his face, and he rose to his feet before sinking to his knees with his hands on her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbfounded, Shepard blinked slowly while looking down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, Shepard,” he purred deeply, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> that dirty trick, “what, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, have you done with a turian?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of everyone, my sexual history with your species.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue and forcibly spread her legs without taking his eyes off of her, and there was something illegally alluring about that specific action. She caught the sharp inhale before it got audible, but she couldn’t keep the moan at bay when Nihlus let his tongue loll out of his mouth. It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>ungodly</span>
  </em>
  <span> long, and the thought of the wet, slowly writhing muscle inside her made her want to close her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for her, Nihlus kept them wide open and slithered between them, his hands gradually creeping further up her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I advise that you open your mouth and start talking,” he rumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how much she wished she could obey, Shepard suddenly found herself without a voice. She tried to say something, but it came out a croak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you always this eloquent?” Nihlus teased, and Shepard reached down to lightly tug on his fringe. He growled and pulled her down in the seat so she was in an awkward, half-sitting, half-lying position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened, and the sound of voices carried through the huge and empty movie theater. Shepard’s heart skipped several beats, and she looked at Nihlus with horror in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out!” Nihlus ordered and got up from his kneeling position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The theater went dead quiet, but when no one moved a muscle, Nihlus decided to draw his Spectre card. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nihlus Kryik, decorated Spectre, and deliverer of bad news if you don’t remove your asses from the premises immediately!” he barked, and that seemed to do the trick. The voices quickly disappeared, and the door clicked shut again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, where were we,” he drawled and looked down at Shepard, seemingly unfazed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mortified, and seriously hoping that no one had been able to recognize her, Shepard returned the look, and got an idea. With their height difference, she was at an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ideal</span>
  </em>
  <span> position to show him what turian males missed out on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she reached out to fumble with his pants, Nihlus cocked an eyebrow plate but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pants were different from human pants, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been with a few turians, so she knew how to work their garments. Mostly, anyway. Nihlus’ pants were no exception - they quickly came down to rest around his long spurs, and Shepard wasn’t surprised to see that his plates had already begun parting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How rude of me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> are my manners,” he then said, and Shepard was confused for all of two seconds before he showed her what he meant. He kneeled down and made quick work of her pants as well, unzipping them and dragging them down to her ankles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air in here was warm, but even so, when it hit her skin, she couldn’t help a slight shudder, and she closed her eyes a sliver, hoping desperately that he hadn’t managed to get her </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> wet yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That would be embarrassing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed and tilted his head a bit from side to side, as if studying her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Underwear,” he mused to himself and let a talon stroke down the front of her knickers. Shepard shuddered with a soft groan and looked down at Nihlus who seemed to grow bolder the more time passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything about it?” she asked and forced authority into her voice, watched Nihlus shudder and his mandibles flare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ask nicely, maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard grabbed his fringe and pressed his face against the front of her knickers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A daring move, but it paid off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus moaned deeply and audibly inhaled her scent before he tugged the fabric to the side and let his tongue lick her slit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was good. It was really good. Not where she needed him, but the sensation was still so good. Or maybe it was just because it had been a while since she had had a bed partner. Either way, she rolled her hips in a silent order for him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now’s your test, Kryik,” she said with a smug smile and looked down at him. “You always brag that you’re a hit with the ladies. Now’s your chance to show me </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With pleasure, Shepard,” he purred and looked up at her, licking her slit up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope the pleasure will be all mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had the audacity to grin, and then he pulled her knickers down around her ankles as well, giving him better access. With his hands on her inner thighs, spreading her legs as well as he could, he pushed his face against her and went to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annoyingly, Shepard had to give him credit for his skills. His tongue was warm and wet, and it writhed perfectly against her slit, but what </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> did her in was how the tip snaked around her clit and seemed to almost pump it. It was how he flicked the tip over her clit before he would plunge inside her, his tongue so long that it couldn’t completely fit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was more, when he let his tongue thrust in and out of her - like this wasn’t delicious enough - he played with her clit with a talon. Careful not to let the sharp curve cut her, he stroked and rubbed the throbbing bud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, Nihlus,” Shepard groaned and grabbed his fringe the slightest bit tighter to push his face firmer against her, and he didn’t seem to mind that, nor when she began rolling her hips against his face, urging him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you need,” he growled, slightly muffled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need you to--- to keep going,” she whispered, and then moaned when Nihlus fondled her clit a bit harder and faster while his tongue pushed deep inside her over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she panted and felt her entire body tighten, her back arch, and she knew she was getting dangerously close to her climax, “yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nihlus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please don’t stop, please, don’t, don’t----” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brightness exploded behind her now closed eyes, and she let out a loud, shaky moan as euphoria slithered through her veins and crashed over her in huge waves. Her legs closed tightly around Nihlus’ face, but he didn’t seem to mind. Or maybe she just didn’t hear his protests - that was also entirely possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the feeling of being light as a feather disappeared, she let her legs sag against the seat and slumped back, breathing heavily and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus gave her throbbing clit a final lick and chuckled roughly when her body spasmed, then pulled back and rose to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you were on your way to do something?” he murmured, and while still feeling dazed, Shepard sat up straighter. His plates had fully shifted, and his cock emerged from the slit between them. It was big for human standards, and maybe a bit above average for turian standards. With green and carmine red swirls covering it, it looked positively delicious, and Shepard’s mouth almost watered at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned in to give the shaft a tentative lick, and Nihlus groaned softly, both hands coming down to rest in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on,” he said and stroked her cheek with a claw. With a throaty moan, Shepard’s lips parted, and she took him in her mouth. She didn’t give him time to savor the feeling, but instead hollowed out her cheeks and began bobbing her head. He snarled and curled his talons in her hair, pulling her closer to him. She gagged slightly, but this didn’t seem to deter Nihlus; on the contrary, he moaned loudly and began thrusting into her warm and wet mouth, the tip of his cock bumping against the back of her throat with every thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands were on his thighs, and she bobbed her head as well as she could with his thrusts turning rough and pushing his cock further back in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hollowing out her cheeks and stroking the part of his shaft that she couldn’t fit in her mouth, Shepard soon brought Nihlus to his peak, and he tapped her right cheek twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close,” he growled, and Shepard gave a curt nod before doubling her efforts to get him off. He let out a choked-off grunt and then leaned in over her, thrusting frantically until his cock lodged itself in her throat, and he came with a surprisingly controlled growl. Shepard, on the other hand, nearly choked on the intruding cock, but she kept it cool long enough for him to come and pull out before she coughed, swallowed, and coughed some more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihlus crouched before her and stoked her cheeks. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that he, thankfully, returned. It filled her with warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t half bad, Shepard,” he teased and grinned when she rolled her eyes. “Maybe I’ll teach you some things in the bedroom, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You expect this to be a regular thing?” Not that she minded the thought, really, she just... hadn’t expected that. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mentor and his apprentice, after all. It would be weird, and could probably be considered immoral, not to mention illegal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if they kept their mouths shut...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” he asked with a shrug and gathered his pants from around his spurs, pulled them up and closed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked him up and down a couple of times while getting dressed herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you’re cute enough,” she then said and grinned when he crossed his arms over his chest with a scoff. “It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>joke</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nihlus. You are very handsome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard was surprised by the sincerity in her voice when she said it, and Nihlus was surprised by her hand when it suddenly caressed his mandible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent a few seconds looking at each other, then they both cleared their throats and left the movie theater, Nihlus with pride and exuding an air of confidence, Shepard less so. She kept her gaze burnt into the ground as they walked, only stopping when they reached the skycar station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ride,” Nihlus offered and gestured to the nearest vehicle. Shepard rolled her eyes but entered nonetheless. “Now, I’ll let you get home so you can think some more of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nihlus!” she hissed, and he let out a deep, rumbling laugh and leaned nonchalantly against the skycar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shepard blew him a kiss, closed the door, and then she was on her way home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she thought of in bed that night, and the consequences that said thoughts had, she would never reveal to a soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Least of all Nihlus. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>